dinosaurswinxcharmedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power fromTritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a pair of bent and flexible seashell-shaped wings.According to Miss Faragonda in Return to Alfea, the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired it and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book is hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix,Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archives ofAlfea. The Source of the Sirenix power is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which grants Sirenix powers to Fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. It also protects the Sirenix powers of Sirenix fairies. Also, Sirenix grants the Fairies and Trix access to the Infinite Ocean without absorbing all of the Selkies' powers like Tritannus did. Sirenix Clues Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy andCourage. Riddles Andros With every twist and turn, deeper you go until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice. Solaria Venture where the dark depth of the ocean shine, a precious gem self-confidence lies in the deeps. Melody Like a shining ruby under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key. Zenith The Winx had to understand the message in the Ruby Reef's music. It leads them to Data Bridge Castle in which Aisha, Bloom and Tecna have unity. Linphea Find the Flowers of the Depths. It only answers to courage. Domino Find the Yellow Reef and snatch courage from its jaws. Special Sirenix Spell/Sirenix Power Just like each Fairy has a special Believix power, now they each have a special spell/attack that they must master: during the course the will each have a special task which this power is needed although some are attacks other are abilities that use powers that are not meant for attacks but rather for purifying such asMusa's spell which was used to turn the singing whales back to their pure form. *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix Sirenix Wish On gaining Sirenix, a Fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant it once she has accomplished the purpose for which she acquired Sirenix. *Tecna wished that all people of Zenith would become connected to the people of the Magic Dimension. *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. *Flora wished that all people on Earth respect nature. *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. *Musa has never used her wish. Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches when Daphne acquired it, and it caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne herself when she tried using it to defend herself from the Witches. It is also revealed that Politea was also cursed by the ancient witches, and her Sirenix power became evil. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically. And as Tritannus was always attacked by the Emperor's Throne, it was clearly stated by Daphne that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using Sirenix wish, Bloombreaks the curse put on Sirenix. Gallery Category:Winx club Category:Other Category:Monster high Category:Charmed